ReBirth
by yonne1104
Summary: Their death brought a new beginning. The Soul Society didn't get a taste of all the Kurosaki's just yet. :Rated T for now: But there's a problem. These Kurosaki twins share something that is forbidden. "What's this? Another Harribel?" Romance.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Their death brought a new beginning. The Soul Society didn't get a taste of all the Kurosaki's just yet. But there's a problem. The Kurosaki twins share something that is forbidden. "What's this? Another Harribel?" ..Someone's out their at fault, and that same someone may be the help they need.. "Did you hear? There's a another Kusajishi, Fuku-taichou! Two of them!"

**ReBirth**

by Yonne1104

**Chapter 1: Proloque: What Happened?  
**

She scratched her nose, feeling it redden and releasing a delicate sneeze causing her petite body to lightly shiver. Her companion shifted his focus in order to gaze at her from his peripheral. "Are you alright?" She glared at his concern.

"Obviously." Her gaze focused ahead. She whispered, "not like I'm a baby."

He shook his head at his companions stubbornness, but knew better to let it go so he said nothing else but gripped her thighs all the more tighter in his worry. _Hang in there..Karin._

Karin sighed, knowing she failed at hiding her fatigue. _Hang in there Yuzu. I'm so close, I'm almost there. Just... hold on a little longer._ She breathed her insecurities away. There was nothing to worry about. Ichigo was sure to be far ahead. She felt her companion grip her leg, trying to get her attention.

"We're almost there. Hold on." She gripped his shoulders, burying her head in silky silver hair as he took off towards the horizon. A blinding whiteness came into view causing her to close her eyes. Whence he jumped through she was sure they wouldn't be far away at all.

"I'm.. going to do it... Toshirou." She felt his movements falter for only a moment before he picked up pace once again. "I know what you're thinking," his head involuntarily shook. "that I'm stupid and immature.. for volunteering to do something like this. But- I have to! To save her. I-"

His nails grew into ice claws that dug through her hakama pants and into her thighs. "Nng!" He took off, ice wings sprouting out of his back on either sides of Karin's body. "You're wrong. I'm thinking the exact opposite. But I advise you to think wisely. Your power is purely sacrifice based, but... I've fought this woman who held the power you now possess. There is a chance you may pull out of it alive."

Her head jerked from his neck. His eyes closed. "I'd just hate..." She couldn't believe her ears. Toshirou Hitsugaya-Taichou, as cold a personality as his zanpaktou, is not only helping her her personal problems, but was offering advice and guidance. She was nothing to him but a subordinate, and at times not even that. Sure he owed her brother many things, but this sure wasn't one of them. Maybe just maybe, her time in his company -which was plenty- may have changed him for the better. "..for us to lose such a shinigami as you." She felt the clog in her throat grow much worse. "You are very useful to the Soul Society. Your power is.. coveted."

Any other day she would have hated him for his words and yelled to her hearts content like she usually does every time he points out how her powers are more important to these people than her herself. _"Why? You should get used to it, Kurosaki."_ But today she squeezed him all the more tighter and waited for him to take her to her sister.

"Arigato"

* * *

_A flash of light was seen through the eyes of all the villagers of the distraught Kusajishi district of Rukongai. They had been victim to the recent attack of hollows. No one knew exactly why they targeted their home -yes it was one of the Top 5 Killing Districts in all of Rukongai, but they refused to believe that was the cause- a few had they're suspicion. "It's those twins I tell you!"_

_The helpless few villagers that were captured by the beast watched said twins trying their best to fight for their lives. They were sure it may be them; The Kusajishi Duo. Above the beast's head was heard a warrior cry before flowing raven hair and an absurd costume of flitting -due to the owners swift movements- red came into view: she was known as Kusajishi Red._

_She flipped fluidly in the air, leg coming down just as fast to splinter the beast's shoulder. It dodged in the nick of time, or that attack would have been its last._

_Another cry, "begone!" and their eyes were once again assaulted by that vivid bright light. Its arm fell. From the receiving end of what was known "The Deadly Attack" stood a girl with equally flowing dirty blond hair, her yellow costume just as nonsensical as the next: Kusajishi Yellow. Her hands came together to form a circle. A red beam emitted from her palms and blasted the beast head on. Kusajishi Red wasn't far behind as she dealt a fetal blow to the monster's white, skully cranium. It disintegrated into nothing._

_"By golly they'd done it again." The few unlucky yet fortunate villagers out doing field of Kusajishi, Rukongai rejoiced. "I don't give a care wit yer say. I still say those twins 're at fault!"_

_Kusajishi Yellow was seen sighing deeply as she dropped her head, walking off down the dirt road, her twin running after her and throwing a supporting arm over her shoulder._

* * *

_**"Those twins are at fault!"** In the quiet cottage at the edge of town a dirty blond sighed. Her sister, sitting lotus style on the floor beside her peeked down at the sullen look on her other half's face. That eye slipped closed and she continued to concentrate._

_**"My name is..!" What! "My name is..." What.. what is your name? Tell me! Onegai! "My name is.. Ha-" **another sigh broke her out of her meditation._

_Her fist came down on the floor, denting its weak surface as she grunted in frustration. Her other hand gripping the useless piece of metal with crushing force. "Dammit Yuzu just ignore them!"  
_

_Yuzu, or as she's known: Kusajishi Yellow, shook her head with another long, deep sigh. She shook her head again, clutching her sword to her chest, already knowing its name but refusing to lift it from its sheath. Her sister held light, playful resentment towards her. Here she was desperately trying to learn her zanpaktou's name -as the shinigami call it- so she could reach her first release, and Yuzu who's already made it far past her refused to even use it._

_Yuzu stared at the floor sullenly, regret gritting her insides for turning the shinigami away. "Maybe we should... Karin, maybe we should have..."_

_Karin stood. "Don't say it." It was spoken lightly, but still it caused Yuzu to flinch. Her sister refused to abide by anything the shinigami had to say. They were liars and deceivers, all to get what they wanted.** "If you come with us, these people won't die by your hand. You're unstable. Why do you think Kusajishi is the only district steadily losing their newborn and/or pregnant women." **She shook her head violently, glaring death at the dented wood. **Baka, Kusajishi is the only District with enough women to count on one hand. Liars. Bastards. They made Yuzu cry. She's doubting her very life.**_

_**"Why are we here? We're killing innocents! Is this our purpose!"**_

_Her hand clutched her zanpaktou. **"At the academy we can teach you how to control your power. How to master your zanpaktou. You're hearing a voice aren't you?"** She hated to admit that they were right. Shinigami were deceivers!** Bastards. I don't need your help. I can master it on my own!**_

_They were dead souls that past on from the world of the living; Karin and Yuzu Kusajishi. Or it is as of now. They've moved from place to place unable to settle. It was true that their reiatsu killed pregnant women and infants, which is why they moved to a district of only men. The shinigami came with a practiced speech as if they didn't know who they were talking to. As if **they **were clueless to what happened around them. They'd heard of the lengths soul reaper's would go to obtain powerful souls during their travels._

_The only reason she would agree to it would be to give her sister a better and quieter place to dwell. But with that comes the dangerous responsibility of the shinigami. However, even Karin couldn't lie to herself. What really kept her away was what lied in her dreams. Why did they die? Who killed them? If they were to go back to the real world would it be the same century of their living? And exactly who were the shinigami that brought them to this place?_

_They both wore white cloaks above their black shinigami attire, so they were captain class. One with raven black locks, the other with silver. And one white haired, teal-eyed soul reaper was the reason she was having these dreams but yet to awaken her zanpaktou. Just thinking about it she wanted to so badly throw to sword to the winds, but knowing if she did it would only appear underneath her futon once again._

_She knew what she had to do. Just... was she ready to face it?_

_"Tch." The sliding of the shoji door was the sound of her departure. Yuzu sighed once more, and followed her twin out. "Karin?"_

_"Yuzu," her sister's steps halted, but she refused to turn around. Their clothes were slightly acceptable. Black garments stolen from the expensive stores of the 1st District. A black onset. Sleeveless turtleneck that reached down to her ankles, Yuzu wearing the sleeveless turtleneck that broke off into a thigh length skirt. Pure black tatami sandals, and a scarf wrapped around their middle. One red, one yellow._

_"Hai?" She still felt complied to address her with respect as the past Head of the 1st District's household. She escaped that fate and met Yuzu around the 56th. A simple dream told them they were twins, and they've been together ever since._

_"Promise me one thing..."_

_"Anything."_

_"Never release your zanpaktou... for the benefit of these people we are soon to follow."_

_Her eyes widened ever so slightly before she nodded. A hard look held her gaze. "I promise." She shouldn't have been so surprised, her zanpaktou was sacrifice based after all._

_"Pro-promise?" She gasped at the break in her sister's speech. She embraced her from behind, nodding her own tears away. "I promise."_

* * *

She broke from her reverie at her companion shaking her futilely from his torso. She jumped down from the building he stood, looking back up at him and watching him disappear by the means of shunpo. Her hands clutched into fists, knuckles becoming a transparent white.

Karin turned on her heel and headed for the 4th Squad's clinic. "She promised me." Her hand rested on the gate before it bombarded it from it hinges. "She promised!"

**To be continued.**


	2. A Speaker

**AuthorNote: I didn't know chappie two will be out here this early ^_^ Well you go chappies! And dont worry there will be Romance 3 lots and lots.. I just didn't have enough room for that in the Genre.. Your input on pairings are welcomed.. but don't bother for Karin and Yuzu... I have those mostly planned... with no one.. or maybe possibly someone ya know.. you never know who you gonna love.**

**So here you are chappies! please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I dnt own this.. or Karin-chan will be a main character! XD  
**

**

* * *

ReBirth**

by Yonne1104

**Chapter 2: Speaker  
**

Everyone stared. Waited on bated breath. No one dared to speak. In one corner a silver head was seen rising and falling as a Taichou panted heavily on his side. Feet from him sat his Fuku-taichou loyally, her back to him as she watched the two patients lying on the clinic's beds as everyone else did in that packed room. They waited, their hearts staggering.

A strawberry-haired fellow clenched his fist. A raven-haired maiden rested her hand on his shoulder. Her brother's back against the wall, arms folded in his sleeves, and eyes closed in an act of calm. His Fuku-taichou loyally sitting lotus fashion at his feet. The 4th squad's Taichou sitting between the two patients. Eyes closed and concentrating, aware of the odd sweat traveling down the back her neck. A hand hovering over each figure. They waited.

The white-haired Taichou grieved as they continued to wait but neither patient choose to take in a breath. The annoying drone signifying the cease of their heart's rhythmic pattern. Windows shattered as a reiatsu went amok. That same lad charged for the panting Taichou but was held back by his two loyal comrades, that same Taichou's Fuku-taichou ready to attack if necessary. Vowing to protect her Taichou she glared at the strawberry-haired lad.

A tiny gasp was heard. Everyone froze.

Unohana's hand left the patient that refused to awaken and pressed against the struggling patient's chest. The mute drowning sounds ceased as she rested peacefully. Ichigo went lax in Rukia and Renji's grip. They let him loose and he fell to his knees. "Karin..."

A screech was his reply.

* * *

_"Karin! They're here again!" Yuzu yelled, running through the house, dropping the newly shopped groceries in her haste. She opened the door to the back, Karin was seen once again in her lotus position concentrating. Her sheathed zanpaktou lie in her lap. Yuzu calmly walked toward her, shaking her from the zanpaktou's world._

_"Ah! Dammit!.. Oh, Yu... What's wrong?What happened?" Yuzu clutched her hands to her chest. "They're here."_

_Said They heard the quick patter of feet before the shoji door was thrown open. "What are **you **doing here?"_

_One of the **You **raised his brow. "Is that the way you speak to a Taichou? Ho ho, You have no chance."_

_"Oh shut up Hisagi! I told you to never show your face here again! We-!"_

_"You've signed up.. haven't you?" His smug attitude pissed her off. She couldn't wait till the day she got to wipe that smirk from his beautifully scarred face. She always had a thing for scars... and tattoos. "Tch!" She turned on her heel and he followed, his lieutenant on his heel._

_Yuzu spread out tea for the unwanted guest. But at least it was the 9th Squad this time, their last shinigami guest were not so... appealing. Karin knew Hisagi Shuuhei-Taichou through her old home in the 1st district. He often visited, seeing as it was where he was from. Karin Hisagi was her name before her and Yuzu met and scandalously fled._

_"So you plan on joining after all. I was surprised. Squad 9 is currently in charge of monitoring the academy as of now, the souls that go in and come out. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when my subordinates recognized the Kuro- ara.. Kusajishi's name." Karin's eyes narrowed._

_This isn't the first time he slipped on their name. She was always wary of the man. He persistently stared at her as if he knew something he shouldn't. "Tell me exactly why the world of the shinigami is so intuitive with us anyway. We're just like many other souls. What makes us so special?"_

_Hisagi-Taichou's eyes darkened before he laughed heartily, waving his hand about him as if he were overwhelmed. He calmed a minute later, then gave her a mischievous look that made her shiver. "You would be surprised just how special you two are." His lieutenant eyed him suspiciously after that. He didn't know much, but he felt his Taichou may know more than he should. Only a few select people knew of the Kurosaki twins. What exactly was his Taichou's part in all of this?_

_"Well," he stood to his feet, his Fuku-taichou hastily followed. "that concludes this meeting. It's been a pleasure."_

_"It hasn't." She crossed her arms stubbornly, following their guest out. Just as he made it to the door, his lieutenant in front of him for a chance, he immediately turned. Their proximity was too close for comfort. On her attempt to take a step back, he took her wrist and pulled her closer. His face closed the distance. "Beware of white coats and wrinkly skin."_

_She jerked from his grasp, staring at him stricken, her eyes wandering over his face for a better sign. "What the hell..."_

_The atmosphere returned to normal and he waved with a grin. "Ja!" They were gone by means of shunpo.  
_

_**"Beware of white coats and wrinkly skin."** What the hell does that mean? She didn't understand. "Tch. He's just trying to scare me." His message didn't even make sense. Wrinkly skin? Just who did he take her for?_

_Yuzu peeked in from the kitchen. "Did they..."_

_"Nn," she muttered as she brushed past her sister and out the back door. Yuzu blinked confusedly at the closing shoji door before she turned around to eye the opening shoji door. **Karin was... odd. **She nodded to herself as she ignored her sister's antics and went back to making dinner. Glancing every now and then out the back door._

_She was seen pounding on a wooden stump._

_–_

_She stared with widened eyes at the white cloak blowing In wind before her.** The 9th?** "I've warned you before haven't I?" She had no idea what he was talking about. What was he talking about? He just shows up at the nick of time and starts to mumble things she doesn't understand? **Oh, that's Shuuhei for ya.**_

_She took a step closer to the back facing her. "Shuu what are you.."_

_"Never release your zanpaktou." He shifted his head ever so slightly where she could see just enough of his eye and that legendary scar. "Never, Kurosaki..."_

_He was gone before she could reach him.

* * *

_

_"Ma.. matte Nee-chan!" Yuzu threw out her hand just as her sister came into view, but she disappeared again, causing her to clench at empty air. "I can't-"_

_"Oh come on Yuzu!" She turned behind her, and there she was standing above the dojo with her hand on her cocked hip. You could see a fang as she grinned down at her sister mockingly. "I know you're faster than that! Who exactly do you intend to fight wit..." Karin stopped mid speech as her sister vanished. "Che." She shunpoed back just as a white beam reached the sole of her foot, shattering it and the ground below. Her sister came from above, staring at her impassively._

_**"Promise you'll give your all Yuzu, as if I weren't even your sister, because I'm not holding back one bit!" … Maybe I was too harsh on'er?**_

_"You dodged it Karin-chan." She stated as if this was news. Her finger rose, shooting directly towards Karin's face. Her eyes widened and she.. "Hadou #4," was too late. "Byakurai."  
_

_All that the judges saw was a white beam and rising smoke before a shinigami fell. They had to admit, it was the strongest they'd ever seen coming from the academy in years. The Head judge knew that this girl's Kidou may surpass even his one day._

_"You missed, Yuzu." Karin was seen panting in the sky, watching solemnly as her sister fell. "But I see you've.. finally.. mastered your kidou." She soon fell from the sky seconds later, her zanpaktou glowing heavily in her hand._

_Applause broke way, for both sisters. The three judges astonished, but very expecting from two Kurosaki's. "Ta.. Taichou."_

_"Ah." The Sixth squad were the new division in charge of monitoring academy students after the Ninth, and the three leaders of this division were observing the academy students' finale battle. This was all to determine who'd pass on or not. The academy usually choose battle buddies to go against each other in an act of weakness, and if they were lucky, one in a million times both would pass. "Kuchiki-Taichou?" Byakuya glanced towards his dazzled 3rd seat before he turned his head back to the winners in question. "Nani?"_

_His 3rd cleared his throat before turning a foxed grin toward his Captain. "So... who wins?" A fist came down on his head. "Itai... Renji! What in the hell was that for!"_

_"Baka! Don't question the Captain! You're nothing but a 3rd seat and that's Renji-Fuku-taichou to you, konogaki!" His fist came round but was caught. The 2nd chuckled. "If you plan on landing one on me, perhaps you should train just a little more.. Jinta." Said 3rd seat grumbled and sat back in his seat with no further complaints, completely forgetting what he so desperately wanted to know._

_"So, Taichou. The Sensei is heading over now. What should I tell her?"_

_Byakuya ignored what was common between his lieutenant and 3rd, but was brought back by his lieutenant's question. "Renji.." he stared him in the eye, Renji reacted with a gasp._

_"Hai, Taichou." He stood then bowed to his Captain before meeting the girls' Sensei half way._

_Jinta glanced between the two. He never understood how they communicated on glances alone, but maybe it was just due to the bond between Taichou and Fuku-taichou. He too would understand once Renji was promoted and he became the new lieutenant to the man. And due to that there were some things he understood. His gaze traveled once again to the two girls he knew once, back in the living world._

_"Whoa, did you guys see that?"_

_"Yea, she already has her shikai!"_

_"Haha and she's been hiding it this entire time! We all thought she didn't even have a zanpaktou!"_

_"Yea, and her fighting style is as advanced as always!"_

_"Ha! We all knew she was gonna win from the beginning! That's Kusajishi Red! The best of all the dojo!"_

_"What are you guys talking about! That's Kusajishi Yellow over there!"_

_"Yea, some say she's going beyond the Gotei 13, and is being accepted in the Kidou corps!"_

_"Obviously! She's the best Kidou master this academy has seen before the Aizen, Kuchiki, and Urahara-Taichous!"_

_"I know! What Shinigami can survive using Kidou spells alone! She hasn't even released her zanpaktou once since she was accepted in the academy!"_

_"Demo Karin-chan is being excepted under league of Soifon-Taichou!"_

_"Yea! I here she's going past the Gotei 13 also and is being accepted as an elite under her corps!"_

_"Exactly what I'd expect from a one who uses inner reiastu and the fighting arts alone! She too refuses to use her zanpaktou."_

_"Unless its against her sister."_

_"What are all of you lowlifes yapping about? All that's rumors!"_

_Jinta smirked. Leaning back cockily in his chair. He'd usually be getting millions of gawks, being the legendary Sixth squad's 3rd after all. But everyone was busy gawking the two Kusajishi sisters. He scoffed. **Kurosaki sisters actually...** That's what was expected. They were Kurosaki's after all, and not one will walk the walls of Seireitei without being praised. He just hoped they'd have such great adventures in the Seireitei as Kisuke planned for both him and Ururu._

_He was proud to have played Hollow with the both of them._

_"Congratulations Karin.. Yuzu, you both pass."_

* * *

"He's still no where to be seen. Do you have any idea where he may have gone? He's been missing for nearly 50 years."

"I-I don't know. If I didn't know then there's no chance I'd know now. I was so sure he'd show up on his own but... it doesn't seem like he's shown up at all." Ichigo shook his head before it dropped. He slumped in his seat. His cup of tea left forgotten in his swollen hand.

"You don't suppose he's..." Ichigo shook his head. He sat his cup aside and arose from his chair to gaze out the window behind him. His captain's cloak was left forgotten on the chair, now sliding to the floor. Renji sighed at his comrade's stubbornness.

"Of course not. He is my father after all."

Someone burst through the door a second later. "Kurosaki!" It was the last person the boy wanted to see. He was panting heavily at the door, mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers. His erratic state caused him to miss the vile thoughts coming from one ex-Substitute Shinigami's thoughts, leaking into his reiastu. Renji held the man back before he did anything rash.

Whether it was Captain Hitsugaya's fault or not, he's still a Captain and he's still in the Soul Society. Ichigo calmed and shrugged the 5th Taichou off his shoulders.

Hitsugaya became more aware and he too calmed, his eyes becoming more.. sane. He coughed lightly in his hand, both recognized his fatigue by the way his body quivered. _Served the bastard right!_

"Kurosaki, ignore your hatred towards me for once." He was about to pounce again, but stopped at the next words he heard. "Karin is awake. But she's feeding from the reiastu in the room, we had to remove Yuzu before she went back into another coma." Ichigo couldn't stop the rampaging of his heart. He felt just as Toshirou had looked when he first came through the door.

"I'm sorry to ask this but... could you release your zanpaktou?"

* * *

**Tbc**

**Thats all folks! Adibidibidibi! ^_^'  
**


End file.
